The Sweetly Bitter Thing Called Love
by LittleClown
Summary: It seems Flippy has a crush on Nutty with the help of Petunia,Giggles,Flaky,and everyone's favorite superhero will he win the candy lover's heart?  Humanized  Flippy/Nutty
1. On a day like any other

Oddly enough after my several therapy sessions and trial and errors Fliqpy or Evil Flippy had been disappearing from my life.

Flippy awoke slowly, servaying his surroundings. His room was normal, there was no Fliqpy to be seen. He sighed relieved that he wouldn't have to do battle with his alter ego like he had before. Fliqpy actually had become a rare sight for the residents of Happy Tree Town, after he defeated him, though since he was run over shortly after he supposed the effects stayed...At least they sorta did.

Getting dressed Flippy pulled on his usual camo Jacket,grabbed his hat and went into the bathroom to survey his appearance.  
>His green hair was a bit ruffled from sleep and his pale skin show faint bags under his eyes. Maybe he should get out more since his chances of 'flipping' had seemed to drop. Today seemed like a good day too, the sun was shining, birds were chirping,and he had only heard one scream since he had woken up! Besides Nutty was going out of town today to visit his parents.<p>

A crimson blush crossed Flippy's face at the mention of the boy. Dear god, why him? Flippy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He sure as hell couldn't deny his infatuation with him any longer. First, I suffer from flip outs and reguarlary kill my friends, now I have a 'crush' on a candy obsessed maniac! Well, I'm not that surprised I guess.

Flippy had been planning on asking Flaky, his best friend, for advice. Yet, he hesitated too since he didn't know how she would react. He was gonna man up and tell her today! He sure was! Well maybe he wasn't that confident,  
>but damn it he was gonna do it!<p>

Flippy walked out the door and saw Flaky waiting for him by the mail box, scared as ever, shuffling her feet in the snow.  
>All of Flippys confidence, which was a very small amount, died when he saw her.<p>

"F-Flippy! Hi.." Flaky stuttered nervously.

"Oh hi Flaky! Are we still going to Cuddle's birthday. party?" I said smiling to reasure her nothing bad would happen.  
>Her expression softened a bit, but with held a small amount of fear.<p>

"Oh yeah! We, uh, better go we'll be late."

Flippy and her walked down the sidewalk heading towards Toothy's house.

"Hey, uh, Flaky can I tell you something?" It seemed to be Flippy's turn to be nervous this time.

"Of course! I mean if its not that personal..." Flaky's eyes darted towards Flippy's face and she smiled slightly.

"Well I, uh, have a crush on someone...I have a crush on... Nutty..." I sorta whispered the last part I wonder if she ever heard me.

The expression on her face told me she heard. First surprise then it softened and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thats so cute Flippy. H-have you told anyone else? Have you told Nutty?" Her voice rung out happily though it still contained the small waving tone that only nervousness and fear can cause.

"I was actually planning on telling him, but I get nervous and avoid him. I'm not used to this." I chuckled our conversation taking a lighter side, though I didn't like the attention being on my feelings it was OK.

"Well why don't you get help from people who have romantic experience. Like Giggles or Petunia they always were into that romance stuff."

"That's a good idea!" Flippy hands clenched in anticipation as they steadily approached Toothy's house. Noise could be heard from inside.

"Romantic advice?" A voice sounded from above as a stream of blue zoomed from the air. "You better stay away from Disco Bear though!"  
>Oh god that voice. Flippy growled a bit. Of course he heard there conversation. He looked up eyes focusing on the man looking down at them from above.<p>

"Hello Splendid."

He waved before landing next to them. His shoes making a soft click on the pavement. "Hello Flippy how is my favorite Happy Tree Town citizen?" Splendid's eyes had a devilish tone to them, surely I was going to be bugged about these problems with the feeling called 'love'. Ugh, even thinking about it made me shudder.

"What do you want Splendid?" My tone held monotone though I smiled slightly. We were friend enemies, Frenemies I suppose. A odd friendly rivalry was between us moderated by Flaky. After him and Fliqpy had faced off for the first time we held this type of relationship. I chuckled slightly remembering when he had knocked Fliqpy out by smacking him upside the head with a lamp.

"Nothing really, but it's Cuddle's birthday. I owe him for you know blowing him up that time." Splendid nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Course Happy Tree Town had to be blessed with the worst super hero known to mankind.

"You really suck at that hero thing. Maybe you should just focus on your regular job." I said a tone of hopefullness in my voice.

"Nope!" Splendid said before turning and running inside Toothy's house with lightning speed.

"God I swear one day I'm gonna punch him." I said to Flaky.

"M-maybe we should just get inside!" She said walking for the door.

"Yeah." I replied walking in seeing everyone had already got there. I heard a set of jittery giggles coming from over where the sweets were.  
>Oh dear god. <p>


	2. Party Animals

Oh god, oh man, oh god. This wasn't good.

"Nutty! I thought you went to your parents?" I said chuckling nervously as my eyes darted around the room like a caged animal.

"There was a fire. All the sweets got burned. I'm going back in a few months." Nutty said pouring what seemed to be a endless bag of sugar into the punch, well actually mostly sugar, bowl.

"Oh! Are your parents OK? They run a candy store right?" I said a bit of a smile leeking onto face.

"I dunno, but yeah they do." Nutty set shrugged and wiped a piece of his yellowish bangs away from his face, but only after emptying the bag of sweet white crystals into the fruity liquid. He then let out a few excited giggles and his 'good'  
>eye shown with happiness.<p>

Jeez, what am I gonna do now?

"Oi! Flippy, get over here!" A voice sounded from across the room. I regonized it as Toothy. He sat at a large setup of electrical equipment. Oh yeah, he had gotten a interest in music hadn't he.

"Yeah?" I said walking over dodging a few people.

"You looked a bit nervous over there. Is something wrong dude?" He smiled widely his teeth showing as always. It would look dorky on some people, but it fit him.

"No everythings fine, I just don't get out much." I smiled at him, "You need help setting any of this stuff up?"

"Not really, I just want to get all the music ready before Cuddle gets here." Toothy's eyes shone at the thought of making his best friend happy, Flippy chuckled slightly at this.

"That's really nice of you Tooth-" Flippy was cut off at the feeling of a light object hitting the back of his leg.  
>Tap, tap, tap.<p>

"Hey, Mole it's Flippy stop tapping away."

"Sorry." The blind man said apologeticly. "I didn't know you were there."

"Its alright. I know you didn't mean too," Flippy said. Ah, the Mole one of Happy Tree Town's disabled. He was nice, though it was good to keep distance when he has that stupid cane of his out.

"Well have either of you seen Handy?" Mole ajusted the black circular glasses that laid on his face and he spoke.

"Yeah hes about 15 steps to your right, watch out for Petunia though so you don't run into her on the way there." Toothy smirked as he watched Mole slowly tapping his way over to Handy.

"Flippy! Flippy!" A voice came shouted from behind him.

"Giggles?" He said questioningly as he looked down at her. "What do you want?"

"Flaky told me to come talk to you! Oh and to bring Petunia! Oh wait I forgot her. Petunia!" She moved her head towards Petunia and made a hand movement telling her to come closer. Soon the blue haired girl had joined them.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Giggles let out a small set of well, giggles.

"Yeah? We don't have all day you know." Petunia said in a mock voice acting as if she was saying she was better than others.

"Oh, uh, well Flaky told me you guys could help me with romantic advice..." Flippy stuttered on the words 'romantic advice'.

"Ooohhhh!~" Both girls said in unison.

"We just love romance! Tell us Flippy who is this for anyways?" Petunia said a bit of a devilish tone taking over her voice.  
>Her eyebrows moved up and down in reference to her question. "Or if you don't want to tell us we can ask Flaky."<p>

Damn, tell one person your feelings and now the whole world wants to know. Actually no, that was a overstatement. "Do you really have to know," I complained a bit of aggrivation appearing in my tone.

"Well Flippy everyone is infatuated differently. Just like everyone likes different things. Petunia likes flowers from her crush,  
>and I like chocolates because of my allergies to some types of flowers." Giggles eyes clouded at the rememberence of when she had sneezed out her brain. Flippy heard her mutter something under her breath though he only caught the words "Stupid," and "Dieing."<p>

"Well, over there." Flippy pointed over at Nutty with his thumb not trusting his voice to hold it's tone.

"Flaky!" Petunia questioned tilting her head a bit to the side. Flippy cast his glance over to the small group of people. Nutty and Flaky were standing side by side chatting.

"No other one." Flippy swiped his tongue over the roof of his mouth, a bit of a habit when he was nervous.

"Oh! You mean..." Giggles smiled and cast her glance over to Petunia, Petunia also did the same to Giggles. Both of them let out soft giggles and a few aww's.

"Thats, like, so cute!" Petunia said her voice filled with joy.

"God damn it, why is everyone finding it cute." Flippy crossed his arms letting out a frustrated growl.

"Because you are taking this a bit too seriously." Giggles got a bit of a stare from Petunia after saying this. "What it's the truth!"

"Don't mind her Flippy." Petunia said a motherly tone taking over her voice. "How about you do something for Nutty like getting him candy or something you know he likes that. Build up a bit of trust between you two then ask him out." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Petunia." I said smiling at her.

I heard a door open and Cuddles walked into the house his yellow hair styled around his face with his signature bunny slippers on.

"Cuddles!" A cheer came from many of the guests running over to greet him. Flippy followed more slowly pulling a small wrapped box out of his pocket. He waited for the crowd to disperse before walking over to the birthday boy.

"Here." He said slipping the gift into Cuddles hands. "I wasn't planning on staying long because at my last birthday party I kinda, you know, killed you."

"It's OK Flippy, I know you didn't mean it. Besides Toothy is about to start up the music it'll be fun." The younger said opening up the small box. Inside was a small bunny necklace. "Aww! Bunnies!" He chimed putting the lid back on the box and setting it in his pocket.  
>"Well I guess I'll stay for just a bit longer." Flippy was happy he could get his friend something he liked. He owned it to all of his friends really.<p>

"Great!" Cuddles said as he walked away to talk to some other friends.

At this moment he heard some loud electronic music start playing. He turned around to see Toothy working at a laptop connected to the equipment he was setting up earlier. Flippy reconized it as a track from that new music producer he had heard Toothy talking about once.  
>Deadrat5 or Mau5 was it, he couldn't really remember.<p>

-  
>Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I really loved writing this though it's kinda hard deciding what will happen. The reviews about the last chapter weren't very helpful either, but that's OK I had fun. Oh, and the Deadmau5 reference was what I was listening to while finishing this up. It also kinda fit because of Happy Tree Friends being about animals and well...Mau5! ;) <p>


	3. Get Bent!

I saw everyone gather in there little groups, dancing, or rather awkwardly stumbling to the music.  
>He had to stop himself from laughing. Ah, Happy Tree Town the center of death and bad dancing.<p>

As he said the though the Disco King himself stepped out into the middle of the room letting out some absolutely horrid dance moves. Flippy couldn't stop himself from laughing, this earned him a death glare from Disco Bear when he was doing his spin.

A voice interupted my laughter. "Hello Flippy, old chum, old friend."

"Ah, Splendid I was wondering when you would start to harass me. I was hoping for a few more minutes of enjoyment." I said my voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"_Kill him. The rat doesn't deserve to live._ "

Ah, Fliqpys back too, there must be a storm.

"_Nice to see you other me. You havn't flipped in a bit. I've been getting very...bored._"

His voice rang through my mind and I could see him standing across the room, watching me. Though really I was the only on who could see him. "I better not flip." I whispered under my breath.

"Heeelllooo!" Splendid waved his hand infront of my for a moment. "Any traumatized person there?" I noticed how he whispered traumatized and smirked slightly.

"_Just let my take over for a bit, I could kill him and let you back to enjoy the party and the little sugar freak._"

"I'm here Splendid lay off." I said my voice cold and stern.

Fliqpy knows about Nutty. Wonderful...

"Are you OK?" Splendid's eyebrows raised a questioning look.

"_I'm you dumbass, of course I know. I wonder if his blood is sugary too._"

"You won't fucking touch him!" I yelled at the mirror of myself leaning against the wall across the room who was wearing a evil, sadisticly satisfied face.

"Flippy, are you OK?" Splendid repeated putting a hand of my shoulder.

"Splendid I just need to get out of here, Fliqpy problems, can you tell Cuddles what happened?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be 'Splendid' if I didn't!" He, despite that horrible pun I suppose Splendid is a alright guy.

"I'll see you later." I said walking towards the door, momentarily shooting a glance to where Fliqpy was earlier, he seemed to be gone now.

"Bye!"

The air outside was nice. There was no storm, just a bit of a breeze. I brought my jacket closer towards me in a feetle attempt to stop the wind. It failed of course, but helped a bit.  
>I sniffed the air wondering how it smelled, flowers, I'm guessing Petunia was here earlier.<p>

Maybe I should go back, Fliqpy disappeared before I left. Maybe he was just messing with me. Did anyone hear me yell though? Alright, enough with these stupid questions, its getting ridiculous.

Frustrated I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had been walked for a while now, subconciously going towards the School Theater. It was still in tatters from there last play. Bits of the wall were still standing and the stage was still there. It was all slightly burnt though.

I walked toward the stage, like I had anything better to do. A few roasted body parts littered the ground. I spy with my little eye Handy's left leg! Fantastic! I couldn't help chuckle at my own thoughts. What a clown I am maybe I should Mime and be a entertainer. I would have all the laughs, all of them!

"Flippy! Hey! Hey, Flippy!"

I turned around slowly, enjoying the cold afternoon.

"Flippy! I, like, followed you here and Flaky told me not to go, but I came anyways. She was like 'Oh, he might,  
>uh flip, and uh, uh ,uh, uh' geez I can't do a impression of a girls voice that well, but then again I'm a boy so I shouldn't be able to. I wonder if candy can be classifed into genders. I love candy!~" Nutty licked his lips happily giggling at the thought. "And, like, Cuddles was wondering if anything was wrong, but he seemed OK with it. I was still concerned though, you've never like yelled like that, I heard something about flipping out,<br>but I was wondering if something was wrong. Is something wrong?" Nutty's eye, yes 'eye' singular, focused on me.

I noticed his face was a bit flushed, was it from running all the way here or unloading so much speech in one setting, anyones answer was as good as mine.

"Well, uh, yes I suppose there is a problem." Should I tell him how I feel? Oh god.  
>Many thoughts rushed through my head, it sounded so girlish to tell another boy you like him, what would Nutty think!<p>

"_Let me handle this idiot._ "

Flippy's eyes turned lime green as Fliqpy took over and grabbed Nutty's chin with his thumb and index finger leaning closer.  
>Flipping back, Flippy was confronted with Nutty's face close to his, he could smell the tinge of sweets on the other's breath.<p>

"_You fucking owe me._"

Fliqpy appeared behind Flippy pushing him forward before disappearing again. He didn't want to see anything as Flippy locked lips with the boy he had been crushing on for awhile.

Flippy's face flushed a light pink color as he realised what he was doing, it only got darker as Nutty started kissing back. After breaking the kiss there was a odd silence.

"Oh my god! Flippy if you liked me you could have just said! I mean sure I love candy, but Sniffles said that I'm probably breaking several laws if I married candy then again think of the scandal!" Nutty hooked his arms around Flippy in a over excited hug. "Then again your a pretty good replacement for candy!"

Flippy breathed heavily, he couldn't believe what was happening! It was like a dream. His smile beamed at Nutty then his eyes shifted seeing movement in the sides of his vision. His smile faultered.

"Is that-?" He said cocking a eyebrow. "Truffles?"

"Ignore him, like, hes a stalker." Nutty walked a few steps towards the tree Truffles hid behind. "Go get bent! You raspberry blowing candy stealer!"

"Candy stealer?"

"Yeah, like, one day he took my Small All-Day Sucker." Nutty seemed severly pissed off. It was cute, I couldn't help, but start laughing. "Hey shut up!" He softly hit my shoulder, but a smile showed on his face. "Oh, should we go back to Toothy's place. I think Disco Bear passed out when I left so everyones having a good time."

"Yeah I guess there isn't much of a flipping chance since I have other things on my mind." I started to walk, but was stopped by Nutty grasping my hand and walking beside me. "So were together now right? Er, if that's OK."

"Yeah Flippy it's OK."

Everything seemed OK.

-  
>Authors Note: TA-DA! Romance! Sorry If it's a bit OOC, it's my first fanfic so I'm not stressing myself to much. This isn't gonna be the end though. Conflict is going to come. Fliqpy seems nice enough now, but oh, later...Not so much, hehehehehe. I'm also gonna start a OC fic If anyone wants to be in it just wait for the first chapter which I should be finishing after uploading this! Also cursing is why this is rated T. All romance will probably be fluffy and cute! Next chapter will probably be low on the cute though, once again conflict.<p> 


	4. Lets Fliqp!

I remember opening my eyes to realise I was back in control of my body, Fliqpy's iconic bowie knife in my hand halfway through Mime's neck.  
>Instantly I pulled it out causing blood to flick onto my face. It was a warm, horrible liquid. I saw Mime make a few soft choking noises then stop completely as life faded from his eyes.<p>"I'm so sorry!" I screamed as he died, I would have to apologize again when he came back.<p>

Surveying my surroundings I saw several carcasses on the floor mangled and torn. Noticing movement I looked closer. Toothy and Cuddles were huddled in a corner. I could here Toothy's sobs from here.

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have played that song with the stupid siren! It's my fault he flipped!" Toothy wipped tears out of his eyes his breathing coming in heavy gasps.

"No, it's not your fault, calm down." Cuddles hugged Toothy trying to get him to be quiet. "I think hes back, just please stay quiet. I don't want to risk him flipping again."

Oh god, Fliqpy must have had a field day. Organs floated around the room tied to balloons and intestines were strung up like streams. In blood there was a message written on the wall "Lifes a Party!"

"Guys, get up its OK. I'm back." I watched as they slowly got up, Toothy was shivering, and I could see that Cuddles had fear in his eyes.

"Its, uh, good to have you back Flippy." Flaky's voice sounded from behind me. I turned instantly to look at her. There was a gash in her cheek,  
>but nothing else seemed hurt. She seemed to notice me looking at her wound. "Mime distracted you before you killed me." She laughed nervously working her way towards the door past the bodys.<p>

"What happened Flaky? How'd I flip?" I asked looking around the room once again trying to pinpoint who I had killed. Sniffles, Giggles, Petunia,  
>Handy, Mole, Mime, Splendid seemed to be missing, and Nutty of course, Fliqpy had layed Nutty's decapitated head on the ground next to a note. I cast my glance down at it the word 'Surprise!' was scribbled down in blood. Ugh, if Fliqpy kept up this sick twisted joke I would toss my cookies.<p>

"It was me, I played a song with a siren in it. Must of reminded you of bombing, I'm sorry." Toothy apologized looking down. He truly did look sad.

"It's OK. Are any of you hurt? Toothy your arm looks out of place did you break it?" Toothy nodded and Cuddles pulled his car keys out of his pocket.  
>"I'll drive him to the hospital. Can you check to make sure everyone comes back tomarrow?" Ah, Happy Tree Town and its uninevitable deaths and respawns.<p>

"Yeah I know, I know. Sorry about your house Toothy." I apologized walking towards the door noticing Flaky had already left.

"Its OK, bodies disapear when they respawn and I've been thinking about changing the carpet." He nervously laughed as I exited the house and began walking back to mine.

What a day this has been, I got a...Dare I say it, boyfriend, and killed him in the same hour.

"Did you like the present I left you? The boy didn't even scream he took the pain like a man. You have my blessing. Hehehehe." Fliqpy's evil laughing clouded my thoughts for a moment, as if it was echoing. I shuddered at the sound of his voice.

"Wow, thanks Fliqpy." I whispered back trying to shove as much sarcasm in my voice as possible.

"No, thank you, I'm going to enjoy killing this one even more now."

I gritted my teeth as I walked the path towards my door. Opening it I saw that the clock blinked 9:30. I closed the door and instantly went to my bed dropping onto it with a fwump. I should get to bed so I can wake up early and make sure everyone was OK and apologize. I shifted my body setting my head on the pillow and stared into the darkness. I watched as my eyes played tricks on me making the shadows of inanimate objects look threatening. I needed sleep though so I closed them after a few minutes. Drowsiness hitting me like a brick I instantly started to doze off and soon enough I was asleep.

I woke up in a dark clearing, I cast my glances around me. Darkness, Silence, and I just fell asleep. Yup, the nightmares are back everyone give a clap for the retired war vet! A few crosses dotted the clearing now. Dawn seemed to be coming because the sun was casting suttle light into the what seemed to be abandoned cemetary. I walked towards the nearest crosses, words seemed to be carved into the wood. I could tell that Fliqpy had done this. He loved playing with my emotions and scaring me at any chance possible, sick bastard. Eh, since I'm here I might aswell humor him until I wake up.

Running my fingers over the engraved words I noticed they were names. "Mouse Ka-Boom," I ran my fingers over the one right beside it, "Sneaky." My two teamates that had died in Operation Tiger Bomb. Unlike Happy Tree Town we didn't respawn there. They were dead as a doornail, and it was my fault.

"Real low Fliqpy, making me feel bad." I said aloud wanting to wake up and get to apologising for his doings. There was no response, no evil chuckling in the dark. Just silence.

I watched as fog began to role in. I walked away from the tombstones heading in a random direction, lost in the fog.

"Can I wake up now Fliqpy?"

"Nope." Out of no where I was tackled by my evil self. "You flipped back early today I didn't get to kill everyone." He pushed the dull side of a knife up against my throat.

"Maybe your loosing your touch. 'Lifes a Party' really?" I cocked a eyebrow at him and felt the blade push in a bit more, uncomfortable, but not dead so I was fine with it.

"What? Just because I'm murdering them doesn't mean they shouldn't not enjoy a party. I even used them as decorations!" I flipped my legs off pushing Fliqpy off of me. The knife skidded across the clearing and I ran towards it.

"Are you gonna start attacking me midday again?" I asked skidding to a stop next to the knife picking it off the dirt sending up dust.

"My defeat last time was embarressing so not right now, maybe later." He ran forward using his foot to kick my in the stomach. I dropped the knife on impact and hunched over grabbing the injured area.

"Then why the hell are you back?" I turned around to face him, but he was gone.

"I was bored," and with that sentence from my evil self I awoke in a cold sweat, my room in tatters. I would have to clean later. Getting up I looked outside.

Snow, how nice. 


End file.
